True Evil
by 657
Summary: After being kicked out of the RRB for being a sissy, Boomer leaves Townsville after learning that a week after he was kicked out, his brothers teamed up with the girls to stop crime. About 15 years later, Chaos erupts on the streets when a 5 year old girl with powers wreaks havoc on the streets. The most shocking thing about her...her striking resemblance to Boomer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I had this idea on my mind for a few months and so I'm dealing with it now.**

"YOU'RE WEAK!"__

Boomer felt a few ribs crack as Brick punched him into the ground. He tried to sit up but Butch rocketed out of the sky and landed on his chest, efficiently knocking the wind out of him. Butch jumped off him in time as Brick came back for another punch.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WE NEVER WIN FIGHTS AGAINST THE POWERPUFFS! YOU'RE TOO STINKIN SOFT!"

Brick grabbed Boomer by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a building. Boomer wiped the blood from his mouth as he tried to exit the crumbled building but Butch pinned him down as he spoke.

"You don't belong with us. You're a sissy! The Rowdyruff Boys don't like sissies."

With that, Butch threw Boomer up into the sky…where Brick was waiting. He grabbed Boomer by the throat and spoke.

"You are no longer a Rowdyruff Boy. You're too much of a sissy. I can't even stand to look at you."

Brick threw Boomer to the ground, creating a crater as he landed. Boomer was too tired to move so he could only listen with despair as his brothers insulted him more.

"We want nothing to do with you. You are too much of a sissy to be even worth keeping around!"

And with that, Brick and Butch flew off, leaving a broken Boomer on the pavement. Boomer struggled for a bit, but managed to find the strength to pull himself to his feet and looked off at the fading crimson and forest green streaks in the sky. Boomer flew up into the sky and went in the opposite direction. He went to an old abandoned apartment complex and rested there for a bit before succumbing to his wounds and blacked out.

_/1 week later/_

Boomer flew back into his little hideout with a loaf of bread and some cheese as well as a water bottle. He had been stealing food. Not by barging in and just taking what he wanted and flying out like he used to with his brothers, but by sneaking around and stealing what he needed to survive when nobody was looking. As he ate his breakfast, while being mindful enough to save some for lunch and supper, he saw a newspaper lying in the street. As this was his only way of keeping track of what was happening in the city, he quickly flew to the street, grabbed the paper and flew back in record timing. He started to drink his water and spat out what he had in his mouth at the headline of the paper.

**Powerpuff Girls team up with Rowdyruff Boys to defend the city. We are happy to have a new set of protectors.**

Boomer was outraged. His brothers kicked him out of the group and practically disowned him for not being evil enough and not even a week later, they team up with the puffs and become heroes. He was never so angry in his life! He felt cheated and possibly worse! Boomer looked at the ceiling as he let out a cry of pure frustration and rage. And with that he packed up his food and flew out of the area…out of Townsville for that matter leaving nothing behind but his trademark cobalt blue streak in the sky as his voice began to eco in the distance.

_"Think that they can do this to me and get away with it! No they shall not! I'll become the best villain in the world and I will return to this retched town. I will show them! I WILL SHOW THEM ALL! I WILL SHOW THEM ALL WHAT A REAL VILLIAN CAN DO!"_

**Wow. That was amazing. I didn't think that that would come out so good. Anyway, please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_/15 YEARS LATER/ _

It was a quiet day in Townsville and no problem was in sight. The Powerpuff Girls as well as Brick and Butch flew around town to at least see if there was any sign of trouble. Blossom spoke.

"Day's like these are hard to come by. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the city today. I think we should do one more sweep and then we should be good."

Brick nodded and flew to keep up pace with his pink eyed counterpart. His crimson eyes scanned below him as he looked out for even the smallest threat. Butch was bored today. He had absolutely nothing to do what so ever. He needed something to punch immediately.

Then suddenly an explosion went off in the distance and Butch gained a feral look on his face as he spoke.

"Race you there Butters!"

"Ohh you are ON!"

With that, both greens jetted towards the explosion with the other 3 following behind. To the 5 adults shock, they saw what had looked like an explosion that had killed at least a few dozen people. Brick spoke.

"My…god, Who would do such a thing?"

He got his answer when a cobalt blue streak raced past him. Brick's eyes widened in pure shock as he recognized that streak; Butch spoke,

"WAS THAT BOOMER?! HOLY CRAP HE JUST KILLED LIKE 6 DOZEN PEOPLE!"

Blossom wasted no time what so ever as she spoke.

"Guys; Follow Boomer and knock him out of the sky NOW!"

Buttercup nodded and flew at the streak and fired eye lasers at it. The streak dodged them and sharply turned left as Buttercup followed suit. Then the streak came to an immediate halt and Buttercup couldn't brake in time as she felt a leg kick her in the stomach with shocking power. Buttercup started coughing up blood as the shape then axe kicked her into the pavement. The figure then charged downwards, intent on finishing the job it did to the toughest Powerpuff when Bubbles crashed into it; pushing it down towards the pavement. The figure teleported away before it hit the ground, making Bubbles charge into it instead. Butch spoke.

"Where'd He go!"

"RIGHT HERE!"

Butch quickly turned around but was still to slow as the figure kneed him in the groin making him double over and then the figure vaulted over Butch but grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and threw him into Blossom making both of them hit the ground. The figure then uppercut Brick in the chin and then threw him towards the other 4 heroes making them crash into a heap. The heroes were a little dizzy and the looked up at the sky when they heard laughter.

Child Laughter

_Little Girl Laughter_

They all looked up and saw what they were fighting…or what they were getting pummeled by. They saw a 5 year old girl with the same body structure that they had. She had Blonde hair that was in pigtails. While they weren't as long as Brat's when she was 5, they definitely were longer than Bubbles'. She was wearing the old Rowdyruff Boy Uniform but with Mary-Jane shoes. She had a small skull hair clip that was on her parted bangs. One thing that really stuck out to the heroes though…was her uncanny resemblance to Boomer. The girl spoke through her giggles.

"So you are the Great and Mighty Powerpuff Girls. HA! Pathetic! I expected more because of the stories Grandpa Mojo used to tell me. So tell me how insulting that fight was? I mean five 20 year-olds getting owned by a single 5 year old. I know now why Grandpa Mojo and Grandpa Him used to hate losing to you guys many years ago. Getting beat by a 5 year old girl in a fight is the most humiliating thing ever! HAHAHAHAHAH"

Brick was not amused by this girl. He spoke.

"Who are you?!"

The girl smirked as she spoke.

"I'm Bella. Bella Jojo!"

Butch growled as he spoke.

"Did Mojo create you?!"

Bella smirk grew as she answered the question.

"I guess in a way, I mean Grandpa Mojo did create my dad who in turn made me. So tell me, does that answer your question…_Uncle Butch?!"_

Butch's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Sorry doll, but I'd know if I had a psycho for a niece!"

Bella frowned as she spoke.

"Believe what you want. I could honestly care less. Anyways, as much as I would love to listen to your realizations that were obvious since the beginning of the battle, my father is expecting me back right now so I really must be off. Goodbye Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys. It was a great pleasure."

And with that, Bella teleported away from the battle as the heroes got up off the pavement. Brick groaned and then flew up into the air and spoke.

"She stated of how Mojo used to tell her stories. I think that if we pay Mojo a visit, then maybe he can shed some light on our questions about this Bella girl."

And with that, they flew off towards Mojo's Observatory in Townsville Park.

_/ELSEWHERE/_

Bella appeared in what appears to be a hallway. She walked straight towards the double door at the very end and opened it. Inside the room; was a figure that was seated at a desk facing towards the door. The figure was shrouded in darkness. The figure spoke

"Did you have any problems?"

Bella spoke.

"I ran into the Powerpuff Girls along with Brick and Butch. They weren't so hard. I think that Grandpa Mojo gave them too much credit. They were surprisingly very easy."

The figure was silent. He had figured that those traitors would still be siding with the girls. He had actually been counting on it. He spoke

"Good. Go to the kitchen. On the counter is a box of pizza. You are probably hungry. Once you have had your fill then you may do as you please."

Bella smiled a genuine smile as she walked out the door. Before she stepped out, she spoke.

"Thank you Dad. If you need me then you know where you can find me."

And with that Bella stepped out the door, closing it softly behind her. Boomer smiled at the door. His daughter was honestly one of the very few things on the planet that he truly cares about. The smile quickly fell from his face as he started to think to himself.

_'So you my daughter gave you 2 traitors a hard time huh. Hmph, just wait til you get a load of me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok 3 chapters in one day. Seriously though, this is my last chapter for the day. I had wanted to get the talk with Mojo out of the way so this will be a short chapter.**

_/MOJO'S OBSERVATIORY/_

Mojo was getting old, his normally jet black fur had 50% grey in it now and he didn't have as much energy as he had used to. That didn't matter to him though. He was still and EVIL genius. Anyway he was sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee when the Puffs and Ruffs burst through his roof. He scowled as he spoke.

"I was not doing anything evil today as I simply wanted to relax and to relax I need to do absolutely nothing and if I want to do nothing then that means no evil schemes for the day so-"

"CAN IT MONKEY!" Buttercup interrupted.

Mojo growled as he spoke.

"You better be able to fix that roof you brats."

Brick scowled as he spoke;

"Look were not here to cause trouble we just want information on a 5 year old girl named Bella!"

Mojo growled as he acknowledged that Brick and Butch were in the room. He spoke;

"And you two; I created you for pure evil and you simply rollover and switch sides? Ironic really, you kick Boomer out of your group for being a _sissy_ and not even a weak later you become heroes. Hypocrites;"

Mojo sighed as he continued to speak;

"At least creating you brats wasn't a total failure as I got Boomer out of the deal. You two are minor setbacks while Boomer is the son I always wanted. And it was through him that I even got a granddaughter too! Now that girl is my pride and joy. Boomer raised her well. She's not only evil, but actually yearns for my knowledge on how to be truly evil. A quick learner that one is."

Bricks eyes widened.

"So Boomer did create Bella then; so then she really is our niece."

Mojo quickly stood up in protest.

"WRONG ON BOTH COUNTS!"

A new voice then popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

_"Ah yes talking about my Granddaughter are you brats!"_

Brick, Butch and the puffs turned around to see HIM floating on a pink cloud just watching the conversation with interest. HIM spoke again;

_"I'll pick up from where Mojo left off. Boomer did NOT create Bella actually."_

Blossom then spoke.

"So Boomer kidnapped her then!"

HIM's features immediately got scary as he spoke in a demonic voice.

**"NO YOU IDIOTS! NOBODY CREATED BELLA SHE WAS BORN! DO I NEED TO GIVE THE TALK TO YOU BRATS TO UNDERSTAND HOW THAT WORKS?!"**

Bricks eyes widened in shock, he spoke.

"So if Boomer is biologically her dad then…who's her mom?!"

Mojo spoke this time.

"That is none of your business you twits."

Butch then spoke.

"As Boomer's brothers and Bella's uncles, that makes it our business!"

HIM then spoke in his falsetto tone.

_"Actually boys, this might prove otherwise."_

Him then swiped his claw as a red mist seeped out into the form of a viewing screen and an event started to play. It was a flashback to when the boys were 5 and still a trio.

/

A five year old Brick spoke

"Man, Beating up people for fun is really fun!"

A 5 year old Boomer nodded with a stupid grin on his face as he spoke as well

"YEAH! BEATING UP PEOPLE FOR FUN IS REALLY FUN!"

Brick threw a soda can at Boomer and he yelped in pain. Brick spoke.

"Dude…that is the dumbest thing you have ever said all day!"

"You said the same thing!" Boomer retorted while nursing his swollen eye

"Yeah…but it sounds cool comin out of my mouth!" Brick replied with a 5 year old Butch laughing in the background.

Butch then spoke

"Why don't ya go do sumthin useful?"

Brick then butted in

"Yah go get us some candy!"

When Boomer didn't reply or move; Brick picked up another can of soda and threw it at Boomer's stomach with enough force to wind him. Brick then spoke.

"NOW!"

Boomer jetted off with a scowl on his face as Butch called out after him

"AND MAKE SURE YA STEAL IT!"

When Boomer was far away, Butch spoke.

"Can you believe he's our brother?!"

Brick scoffed as he replied

"I know."

/

Then the memory faded and HIM then spoke.

_"Now if you ask me, you 2 never treated him like your brother! So why do you insist that you are."_

Brick was didn't say anything for a while but spoke up again…just not with his usual confidence.

"So we may have been mean in the past, Boomer is still our brother and we did care for him."

Him chuckled darkly before speaking.

"_No you didn't. In fact you were never nice to Boomer once since you were revived by me. Actually you punched and attacked Boomer more then you actually attacked the girls. Even when you were alive the first time, you weren't exactly mean, but neither of you took the time to get to know him. You both got along with each other just fine but avoided him like a disease. So while you weren't physically mean to him when you were first created…you weren't nice either. In fact I have so much more examples of the fact that you boys never acted like a family. Here's another one that I'm sure you 2 remember perfectly!"_

The giant RRB were running towards the defeated PPG when Brick suddenly braked and held his brothers back. He simply backhanded Boomer when he started to talk.

_/_

That memory ended and immediately jumped into another one.

A 5 year old Buttercup screamed towards the sky before she spoke outraged.

"THAT'S JUST WHAT THEY WANT US TO THINK! WE CAN STILL WHIP THOSE DORKS I MEAN COME ON! THEY'RE PROBABLY TOO STUPID TO EVEN FIND US UP HERE!"

_"ahem"_

Buttercup turned around and saw the Giant RRB glaring at her. Brick jumped on the roof as he spoke outraged.

"ARE YOU CALLIN US STUPID?!"

"We'll show ya stupid!"

Brick got a deadpan look on his face as he backhanded the smug looking Boomer.

"Oh you're in for it now losers, cause it's time for…the awesomest game…ULTIMATE FIGHT!"

Butch started completely spazzing out as his brothers got the arena ready. Brick pretended Blossoms head was a microphone as he started yelling.

"WELCOME FANS…TO THE FIRST…ANNUAL….ULTIMATE FIGHT! IN THIS CORNER…THE BARENBERSERK…BUTCH!

Butch spazzed out even more.

"AND IN THAT CORNER…THE DUMBER THAN THE DUMBEST…BOOMER!"

Boomer started hopping up and down in a happy dance. Or at least that's what it looked like. To everybody watching through HIMS visual, they saw that in Boomer's eyes was sadness…and pain.

Brick eyes widened in shock. He never remembered being that mean! He looked at Butch and saw regret in his eyes as well.

Him saw the regret in the eyes of Brick and Butch…but it was too late. 15 years too late to fix anything. He spoke.

_"Do you boys even remember why Boomer isn't with you? Let me show you. Let me show you the memory that ended it all."_

/

_** /AN- Just a re-paste of the fight in ch 1/**_"YOU'RE WEAK!"

Boomer felt a few ribs crack as Brick punched him into the ground. He tried to sit up but Butch rocketed out of the sky and landed on his chest, efficiently knocking the wind out of him. Butch jumped off him in time as Brick came back for another punch.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WE NEVER WIN FIGHTS AGAINST THE POWERPUFFS! YOU'RE TOO STINKIN SOFT!"

Brick grabbed Boomer by the collar of his shirt and threw him into a building. Boomer wiped the blood from his mouth as he tried to exit the crumbled building but Butch pinned him down as he spoke.

"You don't belong with us. You're a sissy! The Rowdyruff Boys don't like sissies."

With that, Butch threw Boomer up into the sky…where Brick was waiting. He grabbed Boomer by the throat and spoke.

"You are no longer a Rowdyruff Boy. You're too much of a sissy. I can't even stand to look at you."

Brick threw Boomer to the ground, creating a crater as he landed. Boomer was too tired to move so he could only listen with despair as his brothers insulted him more.

"We want nothing to do with you. You are too much of a sissy to be even worth keeping around!"

And with that, Brick and Butch flew off, leaving a broken Boomer on the pavement. Boomer struggled for a bit, but managed to find the strength to pull himself to his feet and looked off at the fading crimson and forest green streaks in the sky. Boomer flew up into the sky and went in the opposite direction. He went to an old abandoned apartment complex and rested there for a bit before succumbing to his wounds and blacked out.

_/_

Bricks eyes widened in horror as did his 4 companions. That was beyond cruel. And he knew that now. Brick then got tears in his eyes as he realized that he made his little brother's life a living hell. Butch spoke in a shocked tone.

"Holy crud! Dude you and I are messed up man."

Brick nodded. He absolutely agreed with his brother. Him sat there in silence. His work was done. Brick and Butch flew out the ceiling at top speed with the puffs trailing behind.

Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup flew home while Bubbles trailed behind them. In all honesty; she hates Brick AND Butch; she always had. When they first became heroes, she never trusted them and to this day she still doesn't. She never hated them for being evil, or for hurting people for fun. Or even for all the fights with her and her sisters. She hated them for what they did to Boomer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter.**

Bubbles continued to fly after her sisters while she was deep in thought. She wondered how Brick and Butch were feeling when they learned how cruel they were. She believed that NOW they were sorry…but it was 15 years too late to apologize for anything. She continued to fly after her teammates. Blossom spoke.

"Ok so that answered a few questions but opened up a whole new one. Just who is Bella's mother?!"

Buttercup then replied

"Who cares? That little brat is destroying the city and is killing as many people as she can. I say we should kick her butt and make her daddy come to us."

Brick then spoke.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. This whole situation is our fault. Butch and mine I mean. Boomer sent Bella here to stick it to Butch and Me for what we did to him all those years ago. Bella just may be the only thing on this planet that Boomer truly cares for. So if we attack or harm Bella; he definitely will retaliate by killing someone close to us like the professor or Robin or maybe even Mitch Mitchelson. The way he probably sees it is that, all the lives in Townsville are expendable as long as he somehow gets to Butch and I. If we harm Bella, then Townsville will receive the full extent of his wrath."

Butch's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Who cares about Bella? I'm only interested in finding our Brother. Maybe if we talk to him then-

"Then what; Butch? Maybe Boomer will realize his mistakes and beg for forgiveness? I highly doubt that. He's out for blood and vengeance Butch. This is a fire that WE started. Whatever lives that Bella or Boomer takes…that on us Butch. That's on me and you! He's doing this cause he's angry at the world and at us. How would you feel? If I kicked you out of the RRBs for being too evil and then ONE STINKIN WEEK LATER; I went back to my old ways?! Just tell me how cheated you would feel?! That feeling is what Boomer felt for 15 years BECAUSE OF US! You and I created a monster Butch!"

Butch was silent for a moment before a voice suddenly interrupted.

"Well aint that a shocker!"

The ruffs and puffs quickly turned to see Princess Morebucks using a jetpack to stay in midair. She spoke.

"The big and cruel Rowdyruff Boys finally realize the mistake that they have made. Huh…Boomer won't ever believe this!"

Blossom's eyes widened

"Wait you knew about this?! About Bella and everything?!"

Princess scoffed

"Of course I met Bella. I highly doubt that Any villain in Townsville hasn't met her let alone hasn't heard of her."

Bricks eyes widened before he spoke

"So wait…the only people who never knew about our niece…was us?"

Princess scoffed

"Please. You have no right to call Bella your niece. That has to imply that one of Bella's parents was your sibling. If I am correct, none of you even knows who her mom is and I doubt either You or Butch can even call yourselves Boomer's Brothers after the way you always treated him."

Brick growled as he spoke

"Yeah yeah we already got the "You're Terrible Brothers" talk from Him and Mojo so please skip the whole why should I tell you speech and just tell us where we can find Boomer and Bella!"

Princess glared as she spoke.

"Nobody knows where to find him. He contacts us. He somehow jams part of the signal so we can't track him when he calls us and if he sends Bella, she comes; says a few things then teleports back to where she came from. It's quite creepy really. But_…_if you _really _want to find him; then I'd try Brat Plutonium. She might be the best chance you have considering her and Boomer are really good friends and Bella calls her Auntie Brat."

Brick's eyes widened and was about to speak but princess beat him to it.

"And before you ask no; Brat is not Bella's mom! At least I think she's not! Nobody knows who she is actually. Boomer kept that under wraps. In fact the only people who I can guarantee know would be Mojo, Him, Boomer and Bella. It's _possible_ that Brat knows. The chance is like 40% but possible."

Brick looked at Princess and spoke

"Why are you helping us?!"

Princess smirked

"I'm curious myself on who Mommy is. Be sure to let me know if you find out anything."

And with that; Princess flew off. The heroes jetted off towards the Utonium Household and flew into the attic and grabbed the mirror that was the portal between Townsville and Viletown. The heroes Jumped in.

_/VILETOWN/_

The heroes landed in the attic of the Plutonium household. They quietly sneaked down to the streets of Viletown. They thought they were in the clear when they heard a voice.

"Well look what we've got here. 3 puffs and 2 ruffs; Missing someone ball cap?"

The heroes turned around and saw Berserk and Brute floating behind them with careless expressions on their faces. Brick spoke

"Not really. Are you missing someone _Ribbons_?"

Berserk scowled as she spoke

"Damn it Brick you KNOW I hate that nickname!"

Brick grinned. He spoke again

"We don't mean to barge in unannounced but; By any chance do you know where Brat is?! Townsville is being attacked by a little girl named Bella and we hoped she could shed some light on her."

Berserks eyes widened.

"Bella? Wait Boomer's Kid?"

Butch groaned.

"Did _EVERYBODY _know about the kid before us?!"

Brute chuckled. She spoke

"Yeah probably! You two weren't exactly the brothers of the year now were you?"

Brick winced. He spoke

"…I take it your pissed at us for that?!"

Berserk shrugged as she spoke

"Not really! We're not exactly proud; But we're not angry either. Your issues with your brother are your problems. Not ours. Look even if I was pissed. You're my Best Friend Brick. You know I can't hate ya. No matter what stupid thing ya do."

Brute grinned;

"But kicking Boomer out of the RRB for being too good and then becoming heroes a week later was pretty damn dumb!"

Brick smiled weakly.

"Yeah well we learned that lesson 15 years too late."

Blossom then interrupted.

"As much as we'd love to sit and chat, we need to find Brat unless by some chance you might know about Bella."

Berserk frowned as she spoke

"I'd like to help you guys. I really would. But I don't know much about Bella. In fact neither of us does. We met her like 3 years ago when Boomer came to Viletown as a surprise for Brat. She was barely a toddler yet Bella easily broke Brutes fingers."

Brute grinned.

"That little kid is strong. She's got quite an arm."

Butch frowned as he spoke

"We know. When we met her this morning, she kicked all 5 of our butt's singlehandedly."

Berserk and Brute started to laugh. When they were finished Berserk grinned as she spoke

"Heh, Anyway; Boomer never told us much about her. But I can guarantee Brat knows all of those things. Like the identity of the mother and like the day she was born, how heavy she was and how much a pain in the butt she was as an infant and other stuff. Boomer never told us because he figured that we might tell you. He wasn't mad about it or anything; he just wanted to keep any info about Bella away from you for a few years."

Brick grinned. He spoke

"Berserk you are amazing. One final question and we will be out of your hair. Where is Brat?"

Berserk smiled

"She's in Townsville. She's been hiding under your nose the whole time."

The heroes grinned and they flew back to the portal. But not Before Brick called out.

"Thank you Guys; we owe ya one!"

Berserk smiled as she called out

"GOOD LUCK BOYS!"

When the heroes arrived at the portal; they quickly entered it and arrived in Townsville. When they stepped out; all their eyes widened in shock. Because sitting on a chair, facing the portal was Brat Plutonium.

**OK That's it for this chapter. Let me ask all of you this. Who do YOU think that the mother is? You will find out in the next chapter but I want to hear what you think.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK here is the chapter you have been waiting for. The identity of the mother is this chapter. Any way here we go.**

Brat was staring at the heroes with a scowl on her face. Brick spoke

"Brat, it's been a while!"

Brat crossed her legs and looked at Brick with an annoyed look. She spoke

"I heard you were looking for me. What do you want?"

Buttercup spoke this time

"We were hoping you could tell us some info. What do you know about Bella Jojo?"

Brat smirked

"You mean Boomer's Daughter? I know all there is to know about her!"

Brick and Butch's eyes widened as Butch then spoke

"So you know all there is to know huh. Where is Boomer?"

Brat growled as she spoke

"Just who the hell do you think you are huh? After all the crap you put Boomer through as a child and NOW you want to know where he is? Screw you!"

Butch scowled as he spoke

"That just tells us that you know so I'll -

"She's not gonna tell us that Butch."

Butch looked at Brick as he spoke

"In fact. I'd say the chance of her telling us ANYTHING about Bella or Boomer is like 30%."

Brat scoffed as she spoke

"Actually more like 90%! I'll tell you any 3 things you want to know as long as they're not, who Bella's mother is or where Boomer is."

Brick wasted no time in speaking

"You said not to ask where Boomer is but you said nothing about Bella so where is she?"

Brick thought he had Brat where he wanted her but he was very wrong. Brat simply shrugged as she spoke

"She has ADD; she could be anywhere by now."

Brick frowned. That was one question wasted. He'd have to use the next two wisely. Butch simply spoke

"Do you even know who the mother is?"

Brat chuckled as she spoke

"I stated earlier that I know all there is to know about her. So thank you Butch for wasting a question on one that was already answered."

Brick and the puffs glared at Butch, who smiled innocently. Brick thought to himself. He had the perfect question. He spoke

"Are you Bella's Mom?!"

Brat's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. She growled as she spoke

"I said no questions on who the mother is didn't I? But if I have to answer then No I'm not. Bella is actually my Goddaughter."

Brick's eyes widened as Blossom spoke

"Goddaughter? So if something happens to Boomer…then-

"I get full custody of Bella. Yes."

Brat then stood up and spoke

"Well. Your three questions are up. It's time for me to leave now. Later!"

And with that; Brat teleported away as the heroes then exited the attic. They left the house altogether. They flew through the city. Still pondering over whom Bella's mom is. They had no leads. Those who did know refused to tell them and those who would tell them don't know for that reason. They had no idea what to do now. A call then went off on Brick's cellphone. Brick then answered

"Hello?"

_"…It's been a while Brother!"_

Bricks eyes widened in shock as he spoke

"BOOMER!"

Boomer's voice was deeper. He sounded close to ghost face from the Scream franchise.

That got Butch and the puffs attention as Butch quickly screeched

"PUT THE DAMN THING ON SPEAKER NOW!"

Brick quickly did so and he spoke out loud

"…Are you still there Boomer!"

_"Of course I'm here. Where could I possibly go to?!"_

Butch then spoke  
_  
_"Where are you?"

_"Ahh yes, got me on speaker phone do ya Brick. So tell me then Butch. How was getting your ass kicked by a 5 year old. Bella tells me that you cried like a girl."_

Butch snarled as he spoke

"Oh really, says the dude who sends a little girl to fight his battles."

Bricks eyes widened in horror as he thought to himself

_'Butch shut up. Please shut up now. Before you make him hang up!'_

But Boomer didn't hang up. He simply spoke

_"Actually that's where you're wrong. The building that was destroyed earlier; the owner of the building did something to truly anger me so I sent Bella to level it to the ground and kill everyone inside. She ran into you 5 by pure coincidence."_

Bricks eyes widened. He was about to speak but Buttercup let her rage beat him to it;

"You won't get away with this. We will find you and kick your blonde stupid and ugly butt."

Brick winced. This was not gonna be pretty.

_"Ahh yes, Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. I thought you were doing things to keep that temper in check."_

Buttercup growled as she spoke

"I'm not doing anything!"

_"Except Butch that is!"_

Buttercup felt her cheeks go red as she heard Bella's laughter in the background of the phone. Brick then spoke

"What do you want Boomer!"

_"Ahh yes, straight down to business; how you haven't changed Brick. I just wanted to tell you to stop searching for Bella's mother. You will find out when I want you to."_

And with that Boomer hung up. Brick scowled at the phone. He checked the number that Boomer called from and growled when he saw that Boomer called from a payphone. Brick flew back towards the Utonium Household with Butch and the Puffs trailing behind. Bubbles slowed down to think to herself again. She honestly was the only one who did know about Bella. After all it's impossible not to know that Bella exists

When she's your daughter.

**And there it is. Bella's mother has been revealed to be Bubbles. Some of you might have seen that coming but maybe not. Many of you are wondering when the hell Bubbles ran into him and why she didn't say anything but you will find that out in the next chapter. Also that explains why Bubbles hates Brick and Butch so much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so it's time for the next chapter. But first let's clear up some things. As revealed in the last chapter. Bubbles is revealed to be Bella's mom. I got many emails and questions when this was revealed like "How can someone as sweet as Bubbles give birth to a killer like Bella?" Or; "When did Bubbles run into Boomer?" I got many other questions similar to that. All will be revealed in this chapter. So let's start**

Bubbles was still deep in thought. In all honesty, this morning was the first time she had seen Bella in over 4 months. And she was surprised that Bella was killing people. Bella always wanted to be like her daddy, so Bella started committing crimes at 2 ½ years old. But she always thought of killing as going too far. But Bella is _extremely _angry with Bubbles so that's probably why she's doing this. She thought back to when she first ran into Boomer exactly one year after Brick and Butch became heroes.

_/14 YEARS EARLIER/_

A 6 year old Bubbles frowned. She had to return to the blasted Citiesville because she needed to pick up some chemicals that Professor had ordered a week earlier. It couldn't be shipped towards the house because it was too unstable so somebody had to manually fetch it. Blossom couldn't do it because she had too many errands to run in Townsville and pulled Brick along to do those errands while the Professor refused to let either Buttercup or Butch do it because they were too rough and would probably toss it in the air and repeatedly catch it to relieve boredom and risk exploding the chemical. That left her. In all honesty she was the only one who was absolutely against the idea of Brick and Butch switching sides. Blossom thought it was a good idea because that meant that their toughest enemies were no longer a threat while Buttercup loved it because she had Butch to play sports with and he could keep up with her. She didn't like it because Boomer wasn't with them and was angry that they forced him out of the Rowdyruff Boys and absolutely refused to go and find him now that they were heroes. She spent the first year completely looking in Townsville with no luck. Anyway she had the chemical and was on her way back when she saw someone looting a grocery stand in the streets. Since being a hero was instinct, she quickly put the chemical on a nearby rooftop and flew into the ally way where the thief had run into. She scanned the ally but couldn't find anything until someone placed a hand over her mouth and pushed her up against the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw Boomer looking at her with narrowed eyes. When he recognized her, his eyes widened as he removed his hand from her mouth as he spoke.

"Oh it's just you. I thought it was somebody threatening."

Bubbles was overjoyed, she had finally found her counterpart after a year of searching for him. She spoke

"Boomer. Thank gosh I found you. I was looking all over Townsville for you. Why are you here in Citiesville? You do realize that you can go home to Townsville with me now that your brothers are heroes right?"

Boomer scowled as he spoke

"It's the fact that my brothers are heroes that I left that cursed town in the first place. They kick me out of the group for being pathetic but become heroes A WEEK LATER! I had to leave Townsville to get away from those stupid jerks."

Bubbles' frowned. She was hoping he would come back with her. She spoke

"I understand that your mad Boomer. But please come back with me. _Please!"_

Boomer's eyes narrowed as he spoke

"There is no way in hell I'm going back to that stupid town so soon. I only came to Citiesville to collect some food because I was out. I personally hate being this close to Townsville. My plan was to grab food, and head back to my camp far away from here. So if you excuse me."

With that, Boomer then flew away. It wasn't too long when he noticed Bubbles trailing behind following him. Boomer growled as he then dove straight to the ground and made quick banks around and under buildings. He looked behind him and smirked when he realized that his pigtailed counterpart was gone but that smirk quickly fell when he noticed her flying beside him. Boomer screeched to a stop and jetted off in the opposite direction, making quick turns impossible to the human eye. Bubbles simply trailed behind him with a smirk on her face. Boomer's face went red with rage as he then stopped and crossed his arms with anger as Bubbles descended in front of him with a victorious expression on her face. Boomer spoke

"Why are you following me? Don't you have better things to do like preventing the apocalypse or saving retarded cats from jumping off telephone poles?"

Bubbles smiled as she then replied

"Nope!"

Boomer rubbed his eyes to try to prevent the migraine that was sure to come from talking to this annoying girl.

"Then why the hell are you following me?"

Bubbles ignored that question and asked one of her own

"So then where are we goin?"

Boomer's eye twitched as he spoke

"_We_…are not going anywhere! You are getting your annoying ass back to Townsville and I am going home."

Bubbles frowned as she spoke

"I just found you Boomer. I'm not letting you leave again."

Boomer then felt defiant. He spoke

"What are ya gonna do about it girlie?"

Bubbles simply shrugged as she spoke.

"Well the way I see it, you have 2 options, the first is you come back with me to Townsville. The second is that I go with you to wherever the heck you were going."

Boomer scoffed before he spoke

"Or option 3, you get your stupidly long pigtails back home, or I will use those odd things to tie you up, stick a shipping label to your ass and mail you back to Townsville. I like option 3 the best."

Bubbles smirked before turning around, bending over and patting her rump before speaking

"Well here it is, stick it on then!"

Boomer's face turned scarlet with rage (or maybe a blush of embarrassment). His counterpart was being difficult on purpose. He roared in anger before tackling Bubbles to the pavement and the blondes started rolling around. Boomer pinned Bubbles to the pavement and frowned. He spoke

"Go home Bubbles. Now! I will not ask again!"

Bubbles smiled as she spoke

"Good, because I am not going to tell you again that I will not go back to Townsville without you!"

Boomer sighed as he got of the girl and spoke

"You will not take no for an answer will you?"

Bubbles shook her head with a victorious smile on her face. Boomer scowled before spoke

"Fine! You can come with me. But only on one condition."

Bubbles nodded as boomer continued

"You do what I say when I say it ok. Also if you need to go somewhere, I want to know where and how long you will be gone for."

Bubbles nodded with a face splitting smile on her face. Boomer then spoke again

"Why were you in town anyway?"

Bubbles eyes widened in realization. The chemical! She completely forgot about it. She spoke

"Aw crud. I came here to pick up a chemical that the Professor ordered."

Boomer smirked as he spoke

"Well looks like you will be going to Townsville without me."

Bubbles frowned as she spoke

"Boomer please wait here in Citiesville. I want to drop this off then come right back. Please Boomer."

Boomer was silent for a moment before he spoke

"You have 30 minutes. Drop that off, pick up A FEW THINGS TO BRING WITH YOU! I want to travel light. Like one thing seriously! And then come straight back. 31 minutes and I will already be out of the city. DO NOT TELL ANYBODY WHERE YOU ARE GOING! If they find out that you are with me then they will search extra hard for us. What are you waiting for? The clock started like 2 seconds ago so RUN WOMAN!"

Bubbles quickly jets off into the air and flew towards the building where she put the chemical as fast as she could possibly go! She reaches the building and swipes the chemical without stopping and jets off towards Townsville. She makes it back to her house in 5 minutes and quickly gives the Professor the chemical before jetting upstairs to her room and grabs a small backpack from the closet. She packs the essentials like shirts, tights, sock, a toothbrush and Octi. She writes a note in record speed stating how she was going away for a while and doesn't know when she will be back. She tells Blossom and Buttercup how she loves them in the note. She never mentions either Brick or Butch. She checks her watch and her eyes widen when she sees that she only has 7 minutes to make it back to Boomer. She jets out the window and flies as fast as she can go towards Citiesville.

Boomer scowled. He stood here watching Townsville waiting for Bubbles and he had no idea why. Could he be excited? Thrilled that _HE _could have someone to order around? He didn't know. He checked his watch and scowled

_'She's already 2 minutes late. I've been too generous to her. She took too long so now it's time to go.'_

Boomer turned to fly out of Citiesville when he heard something in the distance. He turned and saw Bubbles speeding as fast as she could go towards him. Boomers eyes widened. At the speed she was going it would be nearly impossible to brake. Sure enough Bubbles couldn't stop and crashed into a nearby car, completely totaling it. Boomer smirked. That had to hurt. He walked up to the wreck and smirked at the completely dizzy Powerpuff Girl and spoke

"Well that was entertaining. But seriously though, what the hell took ya so long?"

She mumbled something under her breath and Boomer barley heard it with his super hearing. He smirked

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. A little louder please."

"Iforgottopackunderwear!"

"A little slower"

"I forgot to pack underwear!"

He smirked as he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. He then saw the owner of the car run up and speak

"OH ITS YOU POWERPUFF FREAKS AGAIN! YOU FREAKS BETTER BE ABLE TO PAY FOR MY CAR!"

Boomer rolled his eyes as his hand charged up energy and he shot it at the guy's head, making it explode; killing him. Bubbles eye's widened in horror as she spoke

"Why did you kill him? He didn't deserve that."

Boomer sighed and spoke again

"Ok here is a few things you should know. 1 is IM EVIL YOU TWIT! Human lives mean nothing to me. I can and probably will kill without batting an eye! 2 is the fact that I _WILL RAGE WAR ON TOWNSVILLE IN A FEW YEARS! _ I will kill whoever stands in my way or who I feel is useless to me. I'm a vicious killer who feels no remorse about what he does so keep that in mind. If you don't like it then Townsville is that way. Now is you ONLY chance to leave scot free. Cause if you stay then there is no out. You will have as much blood on your hands as mine. So if you want to leave then now is your chance."

Bubbles didn't say anything. She kept staring at the dead body with no emotion on her face. She turned to Boomer and walked up to him. He was expecting to be slapped, punched or something. But what he got still shocks him.

She kissed him. Not on the cheek but right on the lips. Boomer was quick to pull away and look at her with a raised eyebrow. Bubbles blushed heavily and Boomer nodded, taking that for an answer. He flew up into the air with Bubbles trailing beside him. Boomer swiped his hand and a blue vortex appeared. Bubbles stared at it in shock and spoke

"Since when could you do that?"

Boomer then spoke

"What I preformed there was a bridge spell. It's kind of like a doorway between dimensions. Thank HIM actually. Since the betrayal as I like to call it, he and Mojo actually became great parents. Mojo taught me a few things through Skype like how to build robots and other things while HIM taught me at least half of his spells. One spell in particular was how to build your own dimension. I created my own realm and coated it in magic that makes it only findable by someone who's been there before. For example, you've never been there before so if you preform the bridge spell, you wouldn't go anywhere. Since I created the dimension, only I can accurately preform the spell to bring anyone to it. I brought Mojo and HIM here so they can see my work so they come and go as they please. Well HIM can anyway. Mojo need's a little help getting there as he hates magic with a passion but you get the idea."

Bubble's eyes widened. Boomer was an absolute genius. She spoke

"So once I enter the dimension, I can find it again?"

"Yes. You need to learn the bridge spell but once that is learned then you can come and go whenever you want unless I use a magic spell that would be permanent unless I lift the spell. What the spell does is block you from entering. It's a good trick to know."

Bubbles' nodded and both her and Boomer leapt into the vortex. When they stepped out, she saw she was in what looked like a medieval castle. They were currently in the foyer. Bubbles whistled. Boomer smirked as he spoke

"I'm honestly learning how to do the mist thing that HIM does. I always thought it was cool."

Bubbles' eyes widened as she grinned. Boomer spoke

"How about a tour of your new home?"

Bubbles nodded and took his hand as he led her through the castle.

_/END FLASHBACK/_

__That was honestly one of the greatest days of her life. After a few years of living in the dimension, Bubbles and Boomer fell in love and started dating. Well Boomer fell in love. Bubbles was actually in love with him from the first day she had met Boomer. Anyway they eventually made love and Bella was produced. She was a handful in her toddler years. As soon as she learned to teleport she was everywhere. What was shocking is that Bella didn't need to learn how to make the bridge spell. She could teleport between dimensions. In fact, her favorite places to teleport were to Mojo's observatory where Mojo would tell her stories and give her lessons on how to be evil which she took like a fish to water and to HIM's domain where he would teach her spells. Which she also learned with pride! She thought back to the last time she had seen Bella.

_/4 MONTHS EARLIER/_

Bubbles was trying to explain to Bella about what Bubbles was planning to do. The original plan made by both Boomer and Bubbles was that Bubbles was to go back to Townsville and lower everybody's guard so they would be unprepared for Boomer's sudden assault. Bella on the other hand thought that Bubbles was deserting her and Boomer…and she was not happy!

"BUT ITS NOT FAIR! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THAT CRUMMY TOWN ANYWAY? ARE YOU ANGRY AT DAD AND I? WHAT EVER WE DID TO ANGER YOU IM SORRY FOR! PLEASE DON'T DESERT US THOUGH! WE LOVE YOU! WE NEED YOU HERE AS MY MOM MORE THEN THAT STUPID TOWN NEEDS YOU AS A HERO!"

Bubbles was heartbroken that her own daughter thinks that Bubbles would toss her and Boomer aside like yesterday's trash to protect Townsville. Which Bubbles honestly hated now anyway. Bubbles tried to calm Bella down

"Bella listen to me. I would never EVER leave you or Boomer! You both are my life. You are my pride and joy and I would never toss either of you aside."

Bella's tantrum of anger washed away and then the tears came.

"Then why are you leaving us? Did we make you angry? Please don't leave me behind. Please oh please oh please."

Bella then started sobbing and Bubbles took Bella into a hug. Bubbles started to shush her daughter with tears of her own coming down her eyes as she spoke

"Bella honey listen. I would never leave you if I didn't have too. You know that mommy and daddy are planning an attack on Townsville. Mommy is going there to make people falsely believe that they will be ok before daddy comes in to tear the place down."

Bella looked at Bubbles with bloodshot eyes as she spoke

"You're lying. You want to protect that town and see Auntie Blossom and Auntie Buttercup again don't you? You want to leave us and never return! You're just saying that to make me think that you don't hate us when you really do! WELL IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEN FINE! IF YOU HATE ME THEN I WILL HATE YOU TWICE AS HARD!"

And with that, Bella zoomed away towards her room and slammed her door shut and locked it. Bubbles sighed with a few tears leaking down her face. She heard footsteps and turned to see Boomer staring at her with a sympathetic expression. He knelt down and hugged her as he kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about Bella. You go to Townsville and take this plan through. I will explain to her what's really going on. She doesn't really hate you. She's just extremely angry and depressed and that's never a good combo. Go, I'll take care of things here. Just come back to us in one piece _Powerpuff_."

Bubbles smiled. She giggled a bit at the powerpuff part as he obviously said it with sarcasm. She was honestly happy to have a husband like Boomer. She gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye and although the door was locked, she floated over and whispered goodbye to Bella and Bubbles was positive that Bella heard her because she heard a huff from in the room. She sighed and created a bridge spell and jumped through. She arrived at her old house and knocked on the door. Blossom answered and her eyes widened when she saw Bubbles standing there. Blossom immediately screeched

"BUBBLES! GUYS BUBBLES IS HOME!"

With that Blossom pulled Bubbles into a hug and Bubbles was immediately tackled by Buttercup. Bubbles pushed her sister off her and the three Powerpuff girls embraced each other.

"Hey pigtails, damn your fine."

Bubbles' smile instantly fell from her face as she saw Butch standing there with a wild look in his eyes. She spoke

"Yeah hey Bi-I mean Butch"

Butch's smirk fell as Bubbles could hear Brick laughing from inside. She rolled her eyes and stepped inside only to be blocked by Butch again. He spoke

"You have a nice mouth blondie, how about ya use it for something other than talking."

When Butch wagged his eyebrows, Bubbles wasted no time in slugging him in the stomach. Butch fell to the ground on his back and Buttercup began to laugh. Butch wheezed out.

"Jeeze pigtails it was only a joke. What are ya a lesbian or something?"

Bubbles "accidentally" stepped on Butch's crotch as she walked inside.

_/END FLASHBACK/  
__  
_Bubbles was happy to be back. But the Utonium Household no longer felt like home anymore. Her true home was in Boomer's Realm. With her husband and daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK its time for a new chapter**

Bubbles flew after the team while STILL deep in thought. She was curious if Bella was still angry with her. She practically ignored her when she left the realm. Blossom spoke aloud

"Ok we have no idea who Bella's mom is, where they are located, or what Boomer is planning to do. Any ideas?"

Brick thought for a moment before he spoke

"Bubbles, you are Boomer's counterpart. By any chance, could you possibly know where to look?"

Bubbles glared at him as she spoke

"Are you implying that I know where Boomer is?"

Brick sighed as he closed his eyes

"No I'm not implying anything. It's just that since you are his counterpart, you might know how he thinks."

Bubbles scoffed, she knew exactly how he thought but it wasn't because of the counterpart bond. More like because she is the mother of his child. She glared as she spoke

"Shouldn't that be your jobs since you are his brothers and are around him every day…Oh wait I forgot that he absolutely hates you and strives to make sure he is not in the same town as either of you; Never mind!"

Brick and Butch growled at the smug look that fell on Bubbles' face. Blossom spoke

"Bubbles, Boomer and Bella are your enemies here not Brick and Butch! Now apologize for that remark!"

Bubbles scoffed as she spoke

"I refuse to apologize to assholes who never realized what they had until 15 years later. Did you 2 once look for him after you became heroes? No. You didn't. In fact, you still don't freaking care about him. You are only searching for him because he is destroying the town. In fact, I guarantee that Boomer never ONCE appeared on your minds until today! Neither of you STILL gives a damn about him!"

With that, she flew away in a rage. Brick's eyes widened, they had been called out on being terrible brothers by everyone close to Boomer. But Bubbles' remark had by far stung the most. Mainly because she was right, if Bella hadn't destroyed the town, then they still would go on like normal not even thinking about Boomer.

Bubbles continued to fly away, a scowl clear on her face. How dare Blossom tell her to apologize to those dicks. She continued to fly until she landed on a building. She heard a voice out behind her

"Problems with the hero group?"

She turned and saw Bella standing across from her with a scowl on her face. Bubbles spoke

"Hi kiddo. How are ya doing?"

Bella chuckled darkly before getting solemnly serious

"I'm fine. Look Ma…I'm sorry about what I said to ya a few months back. I was just scared that you didn't like us anymore."

Bubbles knelt down and embraced her daughter in a hug as she spoke

"Like I said earlier. You and your father are the most important things in the world to me. And I wouldn't abandon any of you."

Bella smiled as she spoke

"Can you come back now? I really don't think that you need to stay here anymore. Please mom!"

Bubbles frowned as she spoke

"I want to. I really do but I still have things to take care of here. I will find a way back to both you and Boomer. You know that. Now go back to your father before your Aunts or Uncles find out you're here."

Bella nodded and teleported away. But it was too late as Buttercup had heard the entire conversation. She let out a silent gasp as she realized the truth.

_"Bubbles is Bella's MOM?!"_

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you think will happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK it is time for a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Trying to decide the direction I want this story to go.**

Buttercup felt angered! She was angry at the fact that the entire adventure to find out the identity of Bella's mom had been was a complete wild goose chase because the person they were looking for was right next to them the whole time. Buttercup saw Bubbles fly back towards the group and Buttercup immediately took action. She flew at top speed and tackled Bubbles out of the sky. She pinned Bubbles to the ground as Blossom and the other 2 flew over to investigate. Blossom spoke;

"What the HELL are you doing Buttercup?!"

Buttercup growled at Bubbles and spoke

"Simple Leader Girl. Bella's mother has been under our nose this whole time, hasn't she Bubbles?!"

All the color drained from Bubbles' face as Blossom, Brick and Butch's eyes widened in shock. Blossom spoke with rage in her voice

"It's you?! Bella has been your daughter this whole damn time? WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

Bubbles growled as she kicked Buttercup off her before jumping to her feet and speaking in rage

"DO YOU WANT TO WANT TO KNOW WHY?! THEN I'LL TELL YOU! I never told ANY of you BECAUSE BRICK AND BUTCH ARE ASSHOLES! They didn't deserve to know that they even HAD A NEICE, LET ALONE THE IDENTITY OF THE MOTHER!"

Blossom spoke with venom clear in her tone

"That doesn't quite explain why you didn't tell us!"

Bubbles growled as she clenched her fists, secretly crushing a small device. The device was built by Boomer in case she had been found out. If she was found out, crush it and stall until Boomer pulls her ass out of the fire. She spoke

"Simple, because I frickin hate both of you as well!"

Blossom and Buttercup's eyes widened in shock before Bubbles continued

"It all started the day those 2 assholes switches sides like frickin cowards. Both you and Buttercup almost instantly befriended them. You never once asked what they were planning, you never once asked if they were up to something, you never even ASKED THEM WHERE BOOMER WAS! All you cared about was the fact that your "Unobtainable" crush's finally switched sides!"

Blossom and Buttercup instantly blushed as Bubbles continued ranting;

"I always wanted to know where he was, but whenever I asked, they never actually gave me a real response. They always found some damn way to avoid the question. The only reason I even found out was that during one of our fights with Mojo, he let it slip that he thought Brick and Butch were complete hypocrites. Naturally curious, I asked why. AND HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING! It was then that I absolutely started HATING THOSE JERKS! I spent the ENTIRE 1ST year looking for those ungrateful asshole's brother. I never stopped looking, I checked all over Townsville but Never found anything!"

Blossom's eyes widened as she realized exactly where this tale could turn to. She spoke

"You never found anything _in Townsville. _But the day the professor had you pick up that chemical from Citiesville, something changed. That's where you saw him didn't you. You found him in Citiesville didn't you?"

Bubbles smirked as she spoke

"Yeah, I did find him. And it was by pure luck too."

Buttercups eyes widened as she realized where Blossom was originally going with this;

"So when you left, you left to follow his trail didn't you?"

Bubbles shook her head. She spoke

"I didn't have too. I saw him in Citiesville, had to chase him around the whole damn city to even get him to talk to me, I begged him to come back with me, he absolutely refused, so I came here, packed up a few things and went with him instead!"

Brick then realized everything that had happened;

"So you ran away with him. That's it then, you left with him and then sure enough, 9 years later you were pregnant."

Blossom then spoke with disappointment in her voice,

"Bubbles, you lost your virginity at age 15? I'm ashamed of you!"

Bubbles growled, she spoke

"I don't give a shit if you care or not. And for your information; yes I got pregnant when I was 15. But I lost my virginity to Boomer at 14; not that it's any of your business."

Buttercup then spoke

"But think about it Bubbles, Did Boomer have a job? Did he want to support the kid? Did he have a place to live!"

Bubbles' eyes narrowed, officially enraged now; She spoke

"Shut up Buttercup. No Boomer didn't have a job! But both of us were criminals! We did what we want, and killed who we wanted!"

All their eyes widened. They had no idea that Bubbles was a criminal. She continued

"Did he want to support the child, Hell Yeah he did! He refused to pull a Brick and Butch and abandon the thing!"

Both of the RRB winced, that had stung more than they had thought it would;

"Neither of you have any say so on wither it was a good choice or not! It was not you damn call to make. SO BACK THE HELL OFF NOW!"

Blossom closed her eyes and sighed before speaking in a commanding tone laced with venom.

"Bubbles, as your leader and commander, I order you to tell us where Boomer is. Then I order you to fight against him in the name of Justice. We will talk about your punishment after both Boomer and Bella have been dealt with."

Bubbles began seething with rage! She spoke, with venom and hatred clear in her voice

"You are not my leader. I hate you with every fiber of my being! So that only questions on wither I should work with you assholes, or side with my HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER! It's such a hard choice! And Finally, If You EVER, Tell me what to do ever again, then I will frickin kill you. Do you understand me bitch?"

With that, Bubbles turned around and flew away…or tried too. She was tackled to the ground by Butch and pinned down as Blossom spoke

"Well then I have no choice then. Bubbles you are under arrest for siding with a madman!"

Bubbles grinned evilly before smashing her skull into Butch's, knocking him off her. She kicked him in the chest which threw him towards Brick. They collided as Bubbles quickly got up and kneed Buttercup in the stomach. She threw her green sister to the side before turning towards Blossom. As much as Bubbles wanted to, she couldn't go home right now because they could follow after her and she'd lead them to Boomer. She was about to move when

_WHAK_

Blossom fell down to the ground, stunned for the moment, Bubbles saw her savior was Boomer and he nodded towards her. She warped home and Boomer quickly turned towards the group and his eyes went a cobalt Blue. He teleported and brought the heroes with him. He teleported back to his dimension, with the heroes scattered around him, he was at least a few miles from the castle although you could see it in the distance. The heroes woke up and wondered where they were when they heard a deep voice behind them

"You wanted to come to find me. Here I am!"

They turned and saw Boomer looking at them with a smirk. The confrontation they have been looking for had just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup immediately got up and into battle positions. Boomer floated higher into the air as he stared at them with a careless expression on his face. Buttercup immediately took action and charged at him, leaving a lime green streak in her wake. Blossom screamed

"BUTTERCUP DON'T!"

Buttercup paid her leader no mind and charged Boomer with her eyes glowing green. Boomer scoffed before rearing his fist back and shoving it full force into Buttercup's abdomen. The force of the collision made shockwaves spread in all directions, blowing the other 3 heroes back a bit. Boomer dropped Buttercup, who immediately began throwing up blood. Boomer smirked cruelly before pulling his foot back and then kicking Buttercup hard in the chin, sending her hurtling down at an angle until her body started skipping cross the pavement, tearing it up the farther she went. Butch wasted no time before flying at Boomer with his fist pulled back. He threw his strongest punch at his brother…who easily caught it in one hand. Butch's eyes widened in shock and surprise before Boomer narrowed his eyes and kneed Butch in the stomach, making him bend over. Boomer then raised both his fists and brought them down upon Butch's head, slamming him down into the ground. Boomer looked at the reds as he crossed his arms and spoke with a smirk on his face.

"That's it? That's the best you all can do? Hmph, I'm unimpressed!"

That comment made Brick scowl. He spoke

"Boomer, Enough! We don't want to fight you!"

Boomer started chuckling darkly as he spoke

"All evidence to the contrary."

Brick closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking again

"Please Boomer, we're sorry. Butch and I are sorry for all those years ago!"

Boomer growled before speaking

"You're sorry? After continually abusing me, and then throwing me out into the cold world! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY FOR THAT IS A GODDAMN SORRY? It's too late. 15 years too late!"

Boomer's semi good mood ruined, he fired his laser eyes straight at Brick, sending him across the ground. Blossom reacted immediately. She flew up towards Boomer and used her ice breath on him but he quickly flew upwards before descending down with an axe kick and delivering it into Blossom's skull, sending her to the pavement. Brick got back up as he realized something

_'throughout our jobs as heroes, we've only been fighting monsters and the occasional super-villain. Boomer on the other hand, has been training for this moment for 15 years! This is a fight we will not win!'_

Brick saw Butch and Buttercup ready to battle again before he spoke aloud so the other 3 could hear him.

"Guys, this is a fight we will never win! We need to leave NOW!"

The other 3 reluctantly nodded before the 4 heroes immediately took off in flight to get away. Boomer started laughing as he spoke

"What running away? Who's the sissy now?"

The 4 ignored that jibe and continued to fly away…until they were knocked out of the sky by 2 sets of eyebeams. When they looked up, they saw Bubbles and Bella looking down at them with vicious smirks. They then quickly turned to try to make another getaway but saw Boomer blocking their escape. All reds and greens looked at each other before they gulped. Bubbles descended down on her sisters, leaving a baby blue streak in her wake. The girls immediately flew into the air and started a dog battle, with Bubbles easily winning. Their chances for victory lessened even more when Bella joined the fray. Boomer smirked down upon them before speaking with venom in his tone

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

With that, he charged at them. Brick and Butch shut their eyes, waiting for the inevitable beating to come…but felt nothing. When they opened their eyes, they saw they were no longer in Boomer's Dimension…but in Him's. They saw HIM looking at them in pity before he spoke.

"This is the only time I'm doing this for you 2."

Brick scowled at Him and was about to speak before he raised his claw and spoke

"This time…do the right thing!"

Him then raised his claws and a red mist flew out of them and surrounded the boys. They started coughing before a red flash happened and suddenly, Him's domain was gone. They opened their eyes and saw that they were in Townsville. An undestroyed version; Brick blinked before picking up a nearby newspaper and his eyes widened in shock at the date. It was 2 days after they kicked Boomer out of the RRB! He and Butch both looked down at themselves and saw instead of 20 year olds, they saw 5 year olds. Bricks eyes widened. He understood what Him meant when he said to do the right thing. He and Butch flew into the air and off towards the abandoned building where Boomer supposedly went to nurse his wounds. They entered and saw Boomer sitting there eating bread and drinking a bottle of water. Brick spoke

"Boomer!"

Boomer instantly became alert before getting into a battle stance. Brick flash over to him and wrapped his blond brother in a hug. Boomer blinked before squirming out of the hold as he backed up. Butch grabbed him into a hug as soon as he broke out of Bricks. Boomer squirmed out of that hug and he spoke, clear confusion in his tone

"What the heck is wrong with you 2? First you throw me out for being a sissy, then 2 days later ya become softies and hug me? Make up yer stinkin minds already!"

Brick chuckled before speaking

"Boomer. Both of us are so sorry!"

Boomer blinked before speaking in an unsure tone

"Are you really…or are ya just messing with me?"

Boomer was grabbed into another hug and it was when he noticed there was tears in both his brother's eyes that he realized they truly were sorry. Boomer grinned before speaking

"I guess I could let it go this time. But don't let it happen again ok!"

Brick and Butch nodded and the trio flew out the door. The Rowdyruff Boys were whole again.


	10. Epilogue

_/EPILOGUE 15 YEARS LATER/_

Butch smirked as he saw his now 5 year-old niece Bella open up her Birthday gift that he got her. She grinned hugely as she spoke

"ALRIGHT A PAINTBALL GUN! I'M GONNA TEAR UP HELL WITH THIS!"

"Bella Language!"

Bubbles raised an eyebrow at her daughter. She shook her head as she hugged Boomer as they watched their daughter tear her presents apart. Bella grinned as she picked up another present that was in lime green wrapping paper. Buttercup grinned as she spoke

"That's from me squirt."

Bella beamed as she shredded the paper to reveal…more paint! She grinned as she thanked her Aunt. Blossom handed Bella her present and she tore open the pink paper and opened the box as she saw an encyclopedia. Bella blinked before speaking in an unsure tone

"Uh…thanks?"

Brick snickered as he handed Bella 50 dollars and whispered to her

"Here, go buy yourself a videogame!"

She grinned at him and then began to open all the presents her parents got her. The party got bigger when the Punks arrived with their own 3 presents. Bella opened the larger present that Brat got her and her jaw dropped when it revealed an XBOX 360. Brat grinned as she spoke

"She's my goddaughter. I'm gonna spoil the hell out of this kid!"

Berserk and Brute's presents were more along the lines of clothes from Berserk and a manual on how to make homemade explosives from Brute. Brick smirked to himself. After he and Butch pulled Boomer back into the gang. They just let life play out as it should have. Since the boys gave up crime, they became friends with the puffs and when Bella was born, she grew up as a hero instead of a villain. Brick and Butch eventually told Boomer everything…and he was semi annoyed for a while. He got over it though and the bond between the brothers has never been stronger. Brick grinned as he thought to himself

_'I guess Boomer wasn't True Evil after all.'_

_**END**_


End file.
